I fianlly belong
by katherinelilypotter
Summary: Katherine Potter Harry 's twin feels lost and dpressed until she meets George Weasly! Oh! Are they in luv or just friends!


Chapter 1 Katherine's Past  
  
It was ten years after Katherine's parents Lily & James Potter died at the hands of the most feared wizard Lord Voldemort. While her twin brother Harry was left with his Aunt Petunia & Uncle Vernon, Katherine was left with Lily's best friend Jennifer Doubts. Katherine was always a nice girl with a good attitude toward everyone especially the Weasleys.....  
  
" Katherine" yelled Jennifer one morning, Katherine woke up and looked in the mirror next to her she long black hair with brilliant green eyes. As she dressed in her school uniform a white shirt red robes & vest she met Jasmine, Jennifer's daughter at the steps. Jasmine was tall with red hair and green eyes " C'mon let's go" she said smiling. As they left the house they saw wizards fly on brooms & appear out of thin air. This was quite natural as they live in the wizarding world far away from Muggles. This town's name is Packbell and their school is Hawk's. " Well this is it another boring day ah Katherine" said Jasmine, Katherine just nodded & entered the school. As Katherine made her way to her first class she saw Jasmine's cousin Cal James who was one of the teachers." Now kids calm down" said Miss Conroy who was a woman with pink hair & blue eyes "Finally now today we will learn about all of the types of Dragons Miss Potter please write them on the boards". With no complain Katherine did as she was told after all she barely spoke a word. It was 4o pm when the bell rang and they finally left school. When Katherine got back home and found a letter on the kitchen counter, she looked around to see if anyone was there then open the letter "YES!!!" she yelled as she read that she was accepted to Hogwarts School of Wicthcraft & Wizardy. It was only a few days before they moved to # 3 privet drive. As soon as they got their they meet the ugliest family the Durselys." I think I have never seen a family that ugly before" said Jasmine grinning "JASMINE be nice" yelled Jennifer in Jasmine's ear, Katherine laughed while Jasmine gave an impression of Jennifer just did. Katherine thought the Dursleys were ugly too but she said nothing.  
  
Chapter 2 Diagon Alley  
  
It was day Katherine would go to Diagon Alley to get her school. They all spilt Jennifer got the books, while Jasmine & Katherine would get their robes (of course no wands as Katherine already had hers). "Shut up Fred you too George" said a boy tall with dark red hair as two boys laughed whom were twins ." Okay Percy" said one while the other noticed Katherine" Hi! I'm George he's Fred & that's annoyed kid is" "our brother" finished one twin "I'm Katherine are you two in Hogwarts" "Yes" "In gryffindor" they both said " I hope to get into that house" said Katherine shyly "You probably will" said Fred while George added "We've have to go wouldn't want Percy mad" with a smile. Katherine finished get her supplies in a few hours. "So let's get going" said Jennifer smiling while Jasmine blushed at a boy "You like someone" said Katherine. A few days passed after Katherine visited Diagon Alley. She instead of helping Jasmine she went to the attic & found a Picture of her mom & dad smiling with waves. Looking at the picture she cried a bit and whispered " Although I never knew them I love them" smiling while crying she put the picture away. Katherine always missed her parents,she never had friends or anyone she felt that loved her.  
  
It was finally the day she would go to Hogwarts. When they arrived to the Platform she saw the two boys from Diagon Alley smiling at her she smiled back ( she was wearing black baggies with a tight with sweater) " Hi katherine" said Fred "Hi oh you didn't meet Lee here he comes" added Fred when a black boy with dreadlocks came & introduced himself. " I'll put my stuff, I'll see guys right" "of crouse" said all of them totgether with a big smile. As she walked toward them she saw a boy, but it couldn't be Harry! " Harry is it you" she said shyly " I'm Harry Potter yeah" he said with a clueless look " I'm Katherine " Harry looked at her like she was lying but she wasn't Katherine then waved and left. Katherine had suddenly fell when she got pushed by a boy with crooked teeth & an ugly face "Stay out of my way" he yelled "Sorry" said Katherine sarcastically then saw the twins & Lee. 


End file.
